newhavenrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
A brief history of New Haven...according to Charlie
Watching the Earth spinning from the observation deck's enough to make a gal sick. We wrecked that planet, and now here we are, spinning on this fucking doughnut of a space station. Politics, betrayal, espionage, sickness, and invasion. Any of which was a threat real enough to make Earth look pretty tempting from time to time. Well, once you get past the toxic air, decrepit soil, lifeless surface, boiling oceans and mutated population. All people are cannibals if they have to be, right? That being said, a girl's gotta earn a living. We're all making our way around, some more than others, and cash is worshiped as a god. The space station itself, affectionately known as New Haven, is a rotating halo that we were able to construct before the Earth went through its little meltdown. One hundred sectors, each with ten thousand living units a piece. Yea, you heard me. From billions to a couple million. It was ugly. There was this kind of civil war that happened, which made everything worse. Some of us created New Haven. Others got on board these kind of intergalactic life boats and hurled themselves out into space. Really wish we knew what happened to them. Science is pushing forward and there's rumors of those higher up taking the rocket scientists and following them. There's rumors of all kinds of things that just don't make any fucking sense. Fountains of youth, personalized space ships being built on the lunar research station, Arma. Armies and underground escapists. Even some whack jobs who want to conquer and re-colonize that shithole planet. Me? I'm keeping my ass on New Haven. It ain't perfect, but it's close enough to Earth to make sure that raw resources are going to be there if we need them. Besides...what girl could argue with ten malls? Every ten sectors is one of the grand and glorious business districts; all of which revolve around the grandaddy of them all. Sector one; the Metro. Where everyone who's anyone works and some even manage to live. There's plenty of other sectors around that are certainly entertaining: Area 51, Eden, The Dump, and my home sweet home, The Pleasure Sector to name just a few. New ones sprout up all the time, while others are reclaimed. We never will learn will we? Civil wars are slipped on like fresh panties. How do we move around such a fantastic place? I'm so glad you asked! Trams, both internal and external, are the only way to get around New Haven if you're not hoofing it or obscenely wealthy and can afford some of the biological transports that have recently popped up (weird ass clones and imports). There's the Deosil Tram line and the Windershins Tram line, though don't ask me about the names. It's some kind of pagan thing. Anyway, internal or external, one goes clockwise around the station, the other goes counterclockwise. And finally, the touristic Lunar and Solar trams. Two single trams that literally follow the sun and moon around New Haven on their own dedicated tracks. Cops and high ranking what-have-you's have their own personal vehicles that can run either along the tram line (often upsetting the tram's schedule) or detach and run independently along the sector streets. Politicians, scientists, and a few of the founders who are still around have them, and I heard they gave one to some kind of entertainer last year. Singer I think. But I don't pay attention to that shit. There's talk of alien contact with Arma. Talk of the "Earthlings" in The Dump taking over New Haven. Of the decent law-abiding citizens of New Haven destroying the Earthling population and reclaiming what we've lost. And of all the people who know how to make this place work launching into space and leaving us poor working stiffs here to play a few rounds of "Who can kill who faster." Everyone on New Haven has their secrets, and everyone choses a side whether they like it or not. Who's side are you on?